The Irony of It All
by mistress yume
Summary: Please come after me...please say you're sorry...please say you'll love me...forever and ever...' Forever and ever... I whispered. Please love me forever and ever.


Welcome to my first fanfic! I am your hostess, Mistress Yume, or Yume-chan. I own InuYasha, or more specifically Sesshoumaru . ducks from a bottle Hey! Rumiko-chan! I was just kidding.

Rumiko-chan: Didn't sound like it to me…Sesshou is MINE!

Me.: T T…o if only dreams come true…

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! ….or Sesshou

-note, most of the story is based on Kagome's memory, so there might be flashbacks in flashbacks. Gomen ne if any one gets confused! I'm just a confusing person

* * *

A lone car sped on the highway. Luckily, there were no other cars or everyone would do their best to get out of its way. She was running, to start a new life and trying to escape from the past, literally.

Flashback  
Kagome's POV

The moon shined down on us as we walked, hand in hand, to a secret that he had just found and promised to show me. The night was warm, but not humid. As we stepped into the hidden grove, I was overcome with wonder at its beauty. This was the great thing about the Feudal Era. No smoke, no loud sounds, unless it was a demon in rampage, and it was peaceful. In the grove, flowers of every kind were in bloom. There were a few fruit trees surrounding the area, and the air seemed cleaner and more sweet-smelling. I was now really at peace. He was there next to me, our quest to defeat Naraku and gather the Shikon shards over, I adopted Shippou as my own, and Sesshoumaru legally, that is, in youkai customs, adopted me as his own sister. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, it did.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you lo-love me?"

"Of course I do InuYasha!" I replied, "why do you need to ask?"

"Because…I...how could you love someone who was a mistake born into the world? Hated by most in the world and one who treats you like shit?"

I was shocked. "InuYasha, I-"

"You deserve so much better Kagome. I hurt you far too many times, and I were you, I would never come back all those times," he said.

It was silent for a while. I was shocked. How could InuYasha think that? He is loved, though he doesn't realize it. He must have thought that it was rejection, since I felt him stiffen next to me and turn away. Before he got the wrong idea, I spoke.

"InuYasha, I do love you. No matter what anyone says, or anyone believes."

That had surely startled him, since he quickly turned around to face me. "But I-"

"Trust me InuYasha. More people than you know do love you, or at least like you." I giggled a bit before I continued. " I know I love you, trust me on this and never ever forget that."

InuYasha's eyes softened. He pulled me into a tight embrace and I hugged him back. It felt good to be in his arms and feel safe. "I will never forget…" he whispered. He leaned forward even more till his mouth was right by my ear. "..Ever.."

I shivered when I heard his husky whisper and felt his warm breath in my ear. He held me like that for, to me, countless moments that I knew I would treasure for eternity.

End flashback  
Normal POV

Kagome snorted. 'Psshh, some happy moment,' she thought. 'Instead of being my most treasured memory, it ironically became my most hated.' Kagome smiled bitterly. Too many times she thought about that one night and how incredibly ironic and naïve she was. 'I should have known…what was going to happen…' Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. 'Things in the real world could never be that perfect'.

Flashback (continuous to first)  
Kagome's POV

I could feel InuYasha start to lavish my neck with hot kisses. I stiffened. "Relax koi, just enjoy it…" I moaned quietly and his mouth finally came in contact with mine. It was bliss as he deepened the kiss.

"Kagome…" he muttered against my lips.

"Hmm?" I was too dazed about the kiss before I actually started listening. I saw InuYasha smirk slightly at my dazed look before it softened. I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster from the kiss, but I was so wrong.

"Will…Will you be my mate?"

My heart just stopped, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped

I swear. My heart stopped beating. My eyes bulged into a size I presumed that that wasn't normal, and my mouth dropped. InuYasha smirked at my expression before it softened. I had to tell him my answer before he assumed the wrong answer.

"Oh kami Inuyasha! Yes! Yes! YES!

He grinned and gave me another passionate kiss. I could feel him move as he slid us to the forest floor, never breaking the dazing kiss. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Oxygen was running low, but he seemed to take away my need for everything, except him. At one point I broke away, gasping for air, but my lips were never far from his since I rested my forehead on his. I felt his warm breath on my lips. I am positive my face had acquired a pink tint to it, but as soon as he gained some of his breath, he kissed me fiercely again.

His hands moved from their position on my waist to start unbuttoning my shirt. Goosebumps arose from their hidden places as I felt my shirt flutter to the ground. I shivered as he left my lips to trail his own from my jaw to end on my collar bone, kissing it, lathering it, and nipping at it. Who knew a girl could feel like this? Like she was wanted, loved, and needed. I could feel his hands trail from my shoulders, across the sides of my breasts, to once again land on my hips, caressing the smooth skin there. Desperate for more skin on skin contact, I took off his outer and inner haori and let it rustle to the forest floor. As it fell, I admired his smooth and slightly tan skin before I trailed my fingertips down his toned pectorals to end up on his abs, memorizing every ridge. He groaned somewhere near my breasts.

My feelings grew more intense by the minute. My body felt like fire, and when he caressed me, it felt like it was being cooled before returning full-force, and even double the heat. I was now only clad in my underwear and bra while InuYasha was only clad in his hakamas.

"Kagome…" he groaned. I just smiled and continued caressing his body before going to his hakamas. I was ready, but he stopped me with another groan of my name and when he lightly grabbed my wrists.

"Kagome, let me mark you before we keep going, okay?" InuYasha asked.

"Hai…" I said. "But hurry InuYasha…please…"

I could feel InuYasha smirk against my skin. His mouth led to the crook of my neck. He nuzzled it before going to a spot just above my collarbone, the place where he lavished earlier. I could feel his fangs on the skin, and I just shivered at the contact. He scraped it lightly against the spot before settled again. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into my neck, she appeared.

End Flashback  
Normal POV

Kagome's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. She just couldn't believe that lady's timing! Just when it gets intimate and he opens up, she comes in. Plus, she just could never understand InuYasha…he left her…for an undead clay Barbie doll…

flashback (still going on…)  
Kagome's POV

"Inu-InuYasha…" Kikyo murmured.

"Kikyo…" InuYasha whispered.

'What the heck is she doing here? Why is InuYasha forgetting about me? I'm practically naked for kami's sake.'

"Ano, I would so hate to ruin this lovely moment, but we were in the middle of something. Could you leave us alone, for, oh, I don't know, forever?" I said.

Kikyo glared at me, but then she looked back at InuYasha with the expression that he just kicked her. Well, I wish he did…

"I-InuYasha? I thought you loved me?" she said.

"I-I do, b-bu-but-"

'Great. InuYasha is stuttering,' I thought.

"Did last mean nothing to you?"

"It d-did, but-"

I froze at Kikyo's and InuYasha's last words. Last night? Then it clicked. My already fragile heart broke, and I had heard enough of this bull crap. My heart did not want to give up though. I had to ask him. Maybe she was lying, and he had agreed to go on with it to make me jealous.

"I-InuYasha, what does she mean by last night?" InuYasha just stuttered. Seeing as he wouldn't stop stuttering, I turned to Kikyo. "What do you mean Kikyo?" Kikyo just smirked. I turned to InuYasha again, my face full of disappointment, sadness, anger, and dread. "InuYasha…?"

"Did you…Did you sleep with her last night?" 'Oh my kami, please say no, please say no!' I chanted that over and over again in my head.

"Er, um…I-uh…" He just couldn't put together a coherent sentence. His silence and stuttering told me the answer I needed. I suppose he decided to stay quiet so he did not hurt me any more or get in trouble. Neither were going to happen. He already hurt me more than he could ever know and he was going to get the SITting of his life, if I wasn't a complete wreck by then. Looking between guilty looking InuYasha and the smirking Kikyo, I practically gave up. On life, on love, and on him. He would never change. He would always love her, so whenever he would kiss me or hold me, he would always see her. Her…

With that set in my mind, I slowly and quietly stood up. I went around picking up my scattered clothes and got dressed without looking at either one of them. I didn't dare look at him, for I was scared that I would start crying when I promised myself I would not cry over him any more. Plus, I did not want him to see the disappointment in my eyes. As I was about to leave the clearing, I spoke quietly, to him.

"..We are through InuYasha…" Inuyasha winced slightly at the cold tone. " I am tired of being played with. No more….no more…" I whispered.

I started walking to the edge of the woods. In my head, there was still one hope chanting through my head…"please come after me…please say sorry…please say you'll love me…forever…and ever."

"Forever and ever…." I whispered out loud. I looked back one more time and saw him there, at her side. I could see the slightly hurt and extremely guilty look on his face, and I thought I saw tears cloud his beautiful amber eyes. I choked down a sob as I sprinted away from the site. I ran, away from him, the memory, and the dread and chance to meet him again. I called for my onii-san, Sesshoumaru. I ran out of the woods to a cliff. It overlooked the sea at its calmest. The ledge called to me, telling me if I jumped, I wouldn't hurt anymore. I almost did, but shippou's smiling face and his love saved me. I had to live for him. I suddenly felt youki behind me and I felt his arms wrap around me, giving me a comforting embrace.

"It is alright imouto. You deserve so much better than him, and I will make sure you get what you deserve. This Sesshoumaru and your onii-san promises this." Sesshoumaru crooned comforting words in my ear till my sobs and tears dried, leaving only traces of them being there and only memories of why they were there in the first place. And there I stood till dawn, wrapped in my brother's arms, encouraging me to face life and all its shit.

End Flashback  
Normal POV

Kagome sighed. It still made her heart ache. She would never forget that day, or the day after when InuYasha came and followed her every step of the way, like she kicked him as a puppy. His bright golden eyes would not work any more for her, so that day, she took Shippou and one of Kirara's own, with her permission, and made the last trip home. She packed her bags and took her convertible to get away from home. So now here she was, on the open road. She lowered the hood of the convertible so that the wind blew back her long raven-blue hair and blew away the tears on her cheeks, leaving her home, her past, just to get away from he who comes to her, to make her forgive him. But no, the heartbreak was too great, and she went off to start a new life and forget the past…and him.


End file.
